


The Upbringing

by QueenEmpath



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jim, Alpha Sami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blaming omega, Bomi is old school, Gen, Getting into fight, Jer is in the background, Jim is progressive Alpha, M/M, Mom shaming, Omega Freddie, Omega Rami, Omega males are known as mothers, Rami and Sami are 11, Rami and Sami are Freddie's sons, societal double standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: When Rami gets into fight in school, Freddie is blamed for the ordeal
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Upbringing

**Author's Note:**

> First time write an a/b/o fix please R&R

The atmosphere of the Bulsara house was tense. Freddie didn't know when his parents home turned into the village court of Gujrat. The boys told Kash's children, who told her, who in turn told his parents. He could feel his father's eyes on him. While Jim was in a hard staring contest with Bomi. The older Alpha cleared his throat. 

"Now, tell me what happened?" He asked looking Rami in the eyes. Intimidating the little boy. Freddie started to get up but sat immediately to see his father glaring. 

"I-Tom called daddy a-an omega whore. So-I-I punched him" Rami confessed. Jer gasped 

"This is the type of school you sent your sons too?.what can you expect when the _mother_ is absent from their lives" Bomi said. Freddie clenched his fist. He knew his papa never approved of his life choices but to right out accounting him of being an ignorant mother was the limit.

" I think it would be better if you send the boys to boarding school" Bomi told Jim completely ignoring Freddie 

"Like you did to me?, never, I'll never send my children away, never!" Freddie shouted. Bomi opened his mouth to say something but Jim cut in 

"That is not required, Mr Bulsara. I never expected Fred to give up his career and stay home. I feel no shame in staying home and taking care of _our_ children. Whatever happened was neither Rami's fault nor Fred's. If someone insulted your mother wouldn't you react the same?" Jim asked

"That is different" Bomi argued 

"How?, because Rami is an omega?. Both him and Freddie have every right to defend themselves and others. Because Sami and I won't be around always" Jim said 

"Papa is right _dādā_ " Sami agreed

"This is what you both teach them?, talking back to their elders" Bomi asked looking at Freddie. While Jer looked unimpressed.

"For the love of God, he isn't taking ba- before Jim could complete his sentence Freddie cut in 

"We're going home, now!. Thanks for the lunch mama" Freddie announced. Immediately both boys got up. Seeing his family tense Jim got up as well.

* * *

The goodbye was terse and cold. Once in car Freddie turned to Jim and asked

"Do you think I should stop singing?" Although he knew the answer he wanted the assurance. Maybe deep down Jim does feel that he was a useless Omega that he did not fulfill his duties as a mother.

"No Fred, never" Jim assured.

"Yes daddy we love you the way you are," Sami said 

"And we'll break every bastard's nose who'll say bad about you" Rami added. Freddie's eyes widened as Rami swore

"You both need to stop spending too much time with Roger" Jim said shaking his head

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
